


What an Eggcellent Easter

by TheFoxofFiction



Series: The Voltron chat [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, DORKS THEY ARE ALL DORKS, Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, Family Shenanigans, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Keith (Voltron) is suffering, Keith is swearing a lot, Shiro (Voltron) is Keith's uncle theory/Headcanon, Team as Family, Texan Keith (Voltron), allura is rich, and live in a mansion, but he's tired so leave him be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid >> Hunkules, Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight, Let me sleep, Space Dad, Queen, Don’t trash the ‘stacheI Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid:Soooooo! What are you all doing this lovely Easter?I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid: I myself am spending time with my familyyy! Gonna go and hunt easter eggs and get candy!Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight: Aren't you too old for the egg hunt?I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid:YOU'RE NEVER TOO OLD FOR THE EGG HUNT!





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Key:**  
>  Shiro = **Space Dad**  
>  Keith = **Let me sleep**  
>  Hunk = **Hunkules**  
>  Lance = **I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid**  
>  Pidge = **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight**  
>  Allura = **Queen**  
>  Coran = **Don’t trash the ‘stache**  
>  Matt = **Tech Geek**  
> 

**I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid >> Hunkules,Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight, Let me sleep, Space Dad, Queen, Don’t trash the ‘stache**

**I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid:**  Soooooo! What are you all doing this lovely Easter?

 **I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid** : I myself am spending time with my familyyy! Gonna go and hunt easter eggs and get candy!

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight** : Aren't you too old for the egg hunt?

 **I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid:** YOU'RE NEVER TOO OLD FOR THE EGG HUNT!

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight** : Whatever you say

 **Let me Sleep** : ugsrhsmrh

 **Let me Sleep** : It's fucking 7 in the morning!

 **Let me Sleep** : WHY ARE YOU TWO AWAKE?!

 **Tech Geek** : Oh look! the night dweller is awake. IT'S A MIRACLE

 **Let me Sleep** : Fuck off Matt!

 **Space Dad** : Sorry about that... I kind of had to force him up from bed, he's not happy with me.

 **Space Dad** : He hissed at me.

 **I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid** : Was his furry suit bristling? ewe  

 **Let me Sleep** : Lance, I Will Kill You!

 **Queen** : He snarled

 **Don't trash the 'stache** : Quite remarkably really.

 **Don't trash the 'stache** : His new look can be very animalistic.

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight** : How do you two know that?

 **Queen** : Shiro and Keith are celebrating Easter with us at the mansion, it get's a bit lonely this time of the year without dad around.

 **Don't trash the 'stache** : You should all come here sometime, I believe all of your families will fit in this house, it's big and we rarely use more than 10% of it.

 **Hunkules** : Oh that sounds amazing!

 **I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid** : I always forget that you two are rich!

 **Hunkules** : Shiro you're so nice

 **Space Dad** : We usually spend the Holidays with Allura and Coran, Since my parents aren't alive anymore and.. well I'm the only family Keith has left.

 **Tech Geek** : You still can't say that you're his uncle?! It's been a year!

 **Space Dad** : SHUT IT MATT!

 **Tech Geek** : HaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH! MAKE ME!

 **Let me Sleep** : End my suffering...

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight** : To early for you? Keith?

 **Let me Sleep** : The day star, it buuuurns!

 **Hunkules** : So so Keith, it's not that bad.

 **Queen** : Oh it is that bad. Just look at him, he looks like a betrayed cat~

**  
Queen has sent a picture**

  
**Hunkules** : Oh.

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight** : OMG

 **I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid** : OH GOD WHO DRAGGED YOU THRU A HURRICANE?! 

 **Let me Sleep** : The worst uncle and brother in the world.

 **Space Dad** : Thank you for your love.

 **Space Dad** : he hissed at me again.

 **Hunkules** : he's a cat, he's a very, very cute cat.

 **Queen** : You two are still so cute.

 **Hunkules** : ALLURA!

 **Queen** : ewe

 **Let me Sleep** : Pidge end my suffering, please!

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight** : The laws are still against us, man, if it weren't for them i would end your suffering.

 **Let me Sleep** : GDI!

 **Space Dad** : Why don't you just go back to sleep? We've already fixed the room we're gonna sleep in, and I doubt we will need your help in decorating and painting eggs.

 **Let me Sleep** : Then why the fuck did you drag me up from bed at fucking 6 in the morning?

 **Let me Sleep** : You know i can't go back to sleep when i've gotten up from bed

 **Space Dad** : It's good for you.

 **Let me Sleep** : Like hell it is!

 **Space Dad** : he hissed at me again.

 **I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid** : Be nice to the furry.

 **Let me Sleep** : Lance. I will come over there, and i will kill you slowly, with a BUTTER KNIFE!

 **I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid** : Ohh Kinky.

 **Let me Sleep** : FUCK YOU!

 **I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid** : Maybe another time.

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight** : Oh... My... God...

 **Queen** : OH OOO!

 **Tech Geek** : Lance there are children present.

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight** : I'M NOT A CHILD!

 **Hunkules** : Uhhh... Is Keith okay?

 **Space Dad** : He dropped his phone.

 **Don't trash the 'stache** : He's screaming into a pillow.

 **Queen** : Now he's lying on the floor face down... Lance, i think you killed him.

 **Space Dad** : He's still alive... i think.

 **I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid** : OMG!

 **I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid** : I'm laughing so hard!

 **I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid** : Keith I didn't mean it! I was just joking!

 **Let me Sleep** : ....

 **I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid** : Keith buddy?

 **Let me Sleep** : I'm gonna go and find a butter knife and then get in Shiro's car and then drive all the way to CUBA SO I CAN STAB YOU!

 **Space Dad** : No. You will not stab anyone.

 **Tech Geek** : You can't drive to Cuba Keith... 

 **Let me Sleep** : WATCH ME!

 **Hunkules** : Who gave KEith coffee?

 **Queen** : How did you know he just finished a cup?

 **Hunkules** : he seems more awake...

 

 

**I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid >> Hunkules,Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight, Let me sleep, Space Dad, Queen, Don’t trash the ‘stache**

 

**I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid has sent a picture**

 

 **I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid** : Look at my beautiful easter egg! I made it myself!

 **Let me Sleep** : Did you lay that egg if you made it yourself?

 **I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid** : nfwekthwijgw

 **I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid** : KEITH!

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight** : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **Hunkules** : Good one Keith!

 

**Tech Geek has sent a photo**

 

 **Tech Geek** : I oneup your blue ocean egg with this!

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight** : HEY THAT'S MY EGG!

 **Tech Geek** : No it's not, your egg is the one to the left.

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight** : No that's your egg!

 

**Queen has sent a photo**

 

 **Queen** : Puh-lease, my egg can beat all of yours.

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight** : That's photoshopped!

 **Tech Geek** : CHEATING!

 **Space Dad** : She made it... she worked her magic and made it...

 **Hunkules** : Can we see your egg Shiro?

 **Space Dad** : I'd rather not... it's horrible.

 **Let me Sleep** : It's not that bad...

 **Space Dad** : Ugh fine.

 

**Space Dad has sent a picture**

 

 **Space Dad** : here...

 **I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid** : Oh my god! Are those the Voltron Lions?!

 **Space Dad** : Yeah...

 **Tech Geek** : Shiro you nerd!

 **Space Dad** : That coming from you...

 

**Hunkules has sent a picture**

 

 **Hunkules** : here's my egg, it's the one in the middle, the one to the right and left are my sisters.

 **I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid** : OH! IT LOOK SO SOFT!

 **Hunkules** : Thank you Lance :D

 **Hunkules** : Coran what about yours? Oh and yours Keith?

 **Don't trash the 'stache** : My egg is not the best, it cracked in the middle of me painting it.

 **Let me Sleep** : My egg is shit. You don't want to see it.

 

**Queen has sent a picture**

 

 **Queen** : Look at these beautiful eggs the cat and my uncle made.

 **Let me Sleep** : ALLURA!

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight** : Which one is which?

 **Queen** : Keith's the one to the left, Coran's the one to the right.

 **I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid** : WHaT?!

 **I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid** : I CALL LIES! AND BS!

 **Space Dad** : No, Keith made that egg, he was grumbling the whole time, but he made it.

 **I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid** : REALLY?!

 **I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid** : HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN ABLE TO DRAW LIKE THAT MULLET?!

 **Let me Sleep** : Uh... since i was little?

 **I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid** : OMG THAT'S AMAZING!

 **Let me Sleep** : neqwth

 **Queen** : He's blushing~

 **Let me Sleep** : ALLURA SHUT UP!

 **Hunkules** : Everyone's eggs are beautiful, man i can't wait until we can celebrate Easter together at Allura's place

 **Let me Sleep** : uhh... how many are in your and Lance's family? Pidge is only 4 people along with Rover and Gunter.

 **I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid** : uh... with all of them we're about 50 people...

 **Hunkules** : My family is about 35 people myself included

 **I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid** : Oh right, myself included too

 **Space Dad** : Keith dropped his phone again and screamed.

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight** : To many people for you?

 **Let me Sleep** : Yes...

 **Tech Geek** : Oh right, your social anxiety.

 **I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid** : I mean, i can spend one easter away from my family, it's not like anyone will die if i do.

 **Hunkules** : Yeah, same, I mean, Me and Lance have big families, but you don't have to meet ALL OF THEM all at once.

 **Let me Sleep** : No, no I... uh...

 **Hunkules** : Hey, it's okay buddy.

 **I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid** : What Hunk said.

 

**Queen has sent a picture**

 

 **Queen** : omg look atvwlegktw

 **Space Dad** : taken seconds before disaster.

 **Hunkules** : WHAT HAPPENED?!

 **Don't trash the 'stache** : Keith threw a pillow at her...

 **Don't trash the 'stache** : Ah... the young these days :)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are loved


End file.
